


Light Of Her Life

by Nevanna



Category: X-Men Evolution
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-04
Updated: 2015-12-04
Packaged: 2018-05-04 22:28:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5350709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nevanna/pseuds/Nevanna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Amanda has met somebody special, and her mother can't help being curious.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Light Of Her Life

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for the "parenting" challenge on the Comic Drabbles LiveJournal community. It takes place near the beginning of Season 3.

“Amanda, the last I heard, you had a special young man in your life.” Margali Sefton rinses out the skillet from dinner and places it on the drying rack. “How did you get to know… what was his name again?”

Her daughter suddenly becomes very interested in arranging the plates in the dishwasher. “His name is Kurt. We’ve had a couple of classes together.”

“Have you thought about inviting him over for dinner? Your father and I would love to meet him.”

“I really think you’ll like him.” There’s no mistaking that tone: Amanda is completely smitten. “He’s one of the sweetest guys I’ve ever met.”

“Then there’s nothing for me to worry about, is there?” Margali asks. “Don’t look at me like that. I have to ask; it’s a requirement of parenting. Besides, what with all of this controversy over mutants, I worry about you enough already.”

Amanda goes very still. “In that case, I hope that _none_ of us will have to worry.”


End file.
